


I Want You To Belong To Me

by LovetheOmni



Series: Lesbiaku's Fics For Gallavich Week 2 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry Sex, Gallavich Week 2, Gallavich Week 2 - Day 3, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of misunderstanding and jealousy at the club where Ian worked, Ian and Mickey violently argued and fucked out the frustrations of their relationship. In the end, it turned out to be exactly what they both needed. Written for the Gallavich Week 2 Day 3 prompt: Jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gallavich Week 2 Day 3 prompt: Jealousy (Ian being jealous of Mickey, Mickey being jealous of Ian, other people being jealous of what they have…).
> 
> This is set during the time that they were both still insecure about their relationship in season 4. Actually, this is supposed to take place on the night that Fiona goes AWOL at the end of 4x09 (that's why no one is in the house to hear them: all of the other Gallagher siblings are off doing their own thing and Sheila is taking care of Liam).
> 
> The title is inspired by lyrics from the Marina and the Diamonds song "Jealousy."

The beat of the music thumped in Mickey's head, driving him crazy. He was tired of listening to the stupid pop music shit they blasted all goddamn night at the gay club where Ian worked. In fact, he hated basically _everything_ about that place. Night after night, he had to watch creepy old men throw themselves at the guy he maybe sort of had feelings for, and it was beginning to piss him off.

Still, he would rather be there than anywhere else, because that's where Ian was.

He sat at the bar quietly and never took his eyes off of the shirtless redhead. He didn't even notice that someone was talking to him until they tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

Mickey finally pulled his gaze away from watching Ian gyrating across the room. "Huh?" he grunted.

"I said: do you want me to buy you a drink?" the guy asked him again.

Mickey blinked in confusion. The guy had light hair and a nervous, friendly smile. Overall, he wasn't bad looking. Unfortunately for him, Mickey was too distracted to notice. His eyes darted right back to Ian, and they narrowed at the way that the younger boy smiled at the same old man that he'd been dancing in front of for several minutes.

He prickled with jealousy.

"Yeah sure, whatever," the brunette muttered indifferently. He definitely could've used a drink at that moment, especially a free one.

The guy grinned and sighed in relief. "Alright, be _right_ back," he said, trying way too hard to sound seductive. Mickey nodded and went right back to watching Ian.

At this rate, he was going to go crazy.

He hadn't realized it, but Ian had been watching him too. The half-naked boy was _supposed_ to be focusing on his customers, but whenever Mickey was around, he always ended up sneaking glances in his direction instead.

He frowned as some random guy handed Mickey a drink. Lately, he'd fooled himself into thinking that Mickey finally wanted to be monogamous, but apparently not. He wanted to be surprised about Mickey's infidelity, but he really wasn't. A year ago, he would have been sad or even furious, but instead he was filled with a strange wave of defeat. His mind swirled with negative thoughts that he couldn't control, all coming faster than he could process. He was confused, not quite able to identify the feelings inside of him.

Actually, he'd been feeling weird like that a lot lately…

Ian sighed. He didn't want to think too hard about his own emotions. It had always caused him nothing but pain in the past anyway. He turned from Mickey, focusing his short attention span back to his clients instead. He'd been so sidetracked by his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed how long he'd been putting on a show for the same man.

Mickey chewed on his lip in irritation, but tried not to let it show. Why the fuck was Ian spending so much time on _one_ old geezer? The gray-haired man wasn't even that appealing. Then again, Ian always _did_ have weird taste.

Mickey downed his whole martini, not even giving a shit that it was the fruitiest drink he'd ever tasted.

"So… what's your name?" the guy next to him asked curiously. Mickey had almost forgotten that he was even there.

"Mickey," he answered, finally looking back.

"Cool," the man replied with a huge smile. "I'm Jeremy, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah," Mickey answered uncomfortably. Normally he wouldn't have given Jeremy the time of day, but he was so close to snapping that he figured it would be alright to use him as a distraction for a little while. Anything was better than just sitting there watching Ian entertaining other guys.

Ian watched the two in amazement as they continued to talk. The guy was _obviously_ flirting. He couldn't believe that Mickey was actually _falling_ for it.

He danced closer to the same man that had been watching him intensely all night and smiled at him halfheartedly. He thrust his hips into the air, dangerously close to the guy's face. The man licked his lips, practically drooling at the closeness of Ian's cock. He hurriedly pulled out a five dollar bill and slid it down Ian's abs to tuck it into his golden shorts.

A crowd of men formed around him, intrigued by his sudden burst of sexual energy. He bit his lip and panted, rolling his hips and practically moaning aloud. He did everything he could to draw Mickey's attention back to him once again, knowing full well that the best way to get him back was to make him jealous. Even the first time that Mickey kissed him was a result of jealousy. He watched the boy carefully, waiting for his inevitable explosion.

Sure enough, Ian knew Mickey all too well. When he saw Ian practically rubbing his dick on another man's face, he couldn't take it anymore. He stomped away from the heartbroken-looking Jeremy without an explanation or a goodbye and pushed through the crowd rudely. He stood tall and puffed out his chest, angrily trying to look intimidating despite his size. As soon as the other men saw him, they all quickly dispersed.

Mickey glared up at Ian, but as always, the redhead was the only one not afraid of him.

"We're leaving. Now!" he barked.

Ian raised an eyebrow and finally stopped dancing. "I'm working, Mick. I can't just leave."

"Oh yes you _fucking_ can," Mickey growled, "even if I have to climb up there and fuckin' _drag_ you out."

He didn't bother arguing after that.

* * *

Somehow, Ian's plan to get Mickey jealous hadn't quite turned out the way he wanted it to. During the train ride home on the L, they both stewed in their silence and let all the bad memories of their past rise back to the surface. So many things had built up between them ever since the beginning of their relationship. They'd left so many things unsaid.

And that night was the final straw.

Ian slammed the door and threw his jacket onto the kitchen table when they finally arrived back at the Gallagher house. "I can't fucking believe you made me leave work!" he yelled. "I was just doing my _job_."

"Your _job_? That geriatric asshole was practically _blowing_ you," Mickey grumbled. "Didn't realize you really _were_ a fag for sale."

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Ian laughed humorlessly. " _You_ were the one flirting with some guy all night."

"The fuck are you talking about?" For a second, Mickey was genuinely confused. All he remembered about that night was Ian.

"He bought you a fucking drink!" Ian yelled.

Finally it clicked in Mickey's head. "What, _that_ loser? Like I was gonna turn down a free drink."

"You weren't exactly turning him down when he was talking to you either!" Mickey opened his mouth to protest, but Ian interrupted him. "You know what, it doesn't even matter. I'm sure you fuck other people _all_ the time. Bet you even have Angie Zago on speed dial."

"Why you gotta bring up old shit like that?" Mickey mumbled, looking down to hide his shame. He wasn't exactly proud of the fact that he'd fucked so many people trying to forget the annoying redhead that consumed his thoughts.

"Cause I still don't _understand_!" Ian roared. "Do you even _like_ me?"

Mickey scoffed. "I've been with you practically ever since you came back," he said. "You think I would've gone all the way out to get you if I didn't fucking _like_ you?"

"I don't know, cause you never _tell_ me!" Ian's voice cracked. He was getting too desperate for answers. "Why the fuck can't you just _tell_ me?"

Mickey sighed. He'd never been good with putting his feelings into words. He didn't even know _what_ he was feeling most of the time, and it was uncomfortable for him to think about it too much. He wanted to make Ian happy, he really did, but he wasn't ready. Not yet.

So he did the same thing he always did when he wanted to reassure Ian about their relationship: he kissed him. In some ways, that just made Ian angrier.

Their fight didn't stop after Mickey silenced him. Instead of arguing with words, their teeth clashed and lips smacked against each other hurriedly, tongues struggling for dominance. They pressed against each other hard and poured every bit of hurt and frustration into each other's mouths. Ian pushed Mickey back against the kitchen counter roughly, gripping him hard enough to leave bruises.

Mickey tugged at Ian's shirt, and they pulled apart just long enough to tear it off. He shimmied out of his own shirt as well, panting heavily, before they attacked each other's mouths once again. Ian lifted Mickey up like he weighed nothing, laying him down on the kitchen counter. They each worked at undoing the other boy's pants and forced them off as best as they could with their mouths still attached. They were both so desperate that they were naked in record time.

As soon as all their clothes had been thrown aside, Ian clawed and bit at Mickey's neck, possessively determined to leave his mark on the smaller boy's pale skin. Mickey raked his fingers down Ian's back, leaving red scratches in his wake. They'd had rough sex many times before, but it had never been so carnal. The beginnings of dark, splotchy bruises formed on both of them. Ian covered Mickey's whole body in violent scrapes and teeth marks, and he didn't stop until he tasted blood.

He reluctantly pulled away from Mickey to find his pants on the floor so he could rifle around in the pockets for some lube. He poured some onto his fingers, and Mickey eagerly spread his legs. Ian wasted no time sliding his newly slick fingers inside of him. Usually, he took his sweet time preparing Mickey, doing whatever he could to make sure that the older boy was comfortable, but that night he wasn't so patient. He pulled back after only a minute or two, tossing the bottle of lube aside. Mickey was loose enough that he wouldn't tear, and that's all that Ian really cared about at that point.

As soon as Ian turned back towards Mickey, the brunette leaned up and grabbed him harshly by the back of the neck, pulling him in for another frantic kiss. Ian clearly had other plans, however, and broke apart from him immediately. Mickey palmed his dick excitedly, expecting Ian to finally reach for a condom and get down to business, but that never happened. Instead, Ian grabbed Mickey by his wrists and dragged him off of the counter.

"Get up," he growled. He forced Mickey's hands behind his back and shoved him towards the kitchen table. Even if he'd wanted to, Mickey could've barely fought back against Ian's strong grip. The ex-military trainee bent Mickey over and slammed him onto the table, gripping his arms aggressively like he was a cop making an arrest. Mickey groaned and grew even harder. He'd always had a kink for Ian's raw strength.

The ex-delinquent grinned defiantly and rubbed his ass back against Ian's dick, determined not to let him take full control so easily. Ian raised an eyebrow and his face lit up with a shit-eating grin of his own.

"Oh, we're doing it like _that_ , are we?" he hissed. Without warning, he pulled an arm away from Mickey's wrists and used it to spank his ass _hard_. The sound of the impact resonated through the air.

Mickey moaned lowly in satisfaction.

"You ready to be good?" Ian teased. He smacked Mickey's other ass cheek loudly, swift enough to sting afterwards.

"Yes, yes! Just get the _fuck_ in me," Mickey practically whined.

Ian smirked. He wasn't done with him just yet. "Tell me you're mine," he ordered.

Mickey squirmed, doing everything in his power to rub against any part of Ian's body that he could. Ian punished him with another harsh slap to his backside.

" _Alright_! Yours," Mickey sighed in defeat. "All fucking yours, _okay_?"

Ian was satisfied with that.

Finally, after so much anticipation, Ian guided his cock to Mickey's entrance and slammed inside. Mickey hissed at the brutality of it, but he didn't complain. In fact, he craved it. He _needed_ it.

Ian sighed in relief. It felt so good to be fully sheathed inside Mickey once again. They'd done this so many times before, but it didn't matter. Every time was just as exhilarating as the first. He'd grown to _love_ Mickey, and with every violent thrust he made into the boy's tight heat, he was determined to prove it.

The pace they both set was fast and ruthless. Mickey didn't just lay there and take it; he moved back and worked against Ian just as hard. Ian held onto Mickey's wrists and used them to force Mickey's body back and forth onto his dick. It was different than usual. Neither one of them cared about getting off. They both just wanted to claim each other and feel a connection.

Ian used one hand to roughly tug Mickey's head back by his hair and force him to look up into his eyes. Mickey grunted in protest, but didn't look away. He secretly loved it when Ian was so bossy. It was like he was finally being given the freedom to lose control for once in his life. Strangled noises emitted from him as Ian sodomized him over and over again. It made him feel _owned_. He groaned and let Ian do whatever he wanted to him, trusting him completely.

Ian kept Mickey locked in place against the old, overused kitchen table, and it creaked with every in and out movement. They were both getting closer to cumming, becoming louder and more desperate with each passing moment. Mickey was practically sobbing by the time that Ian rammed against his prostate. He keened and howled gruffly, completely uncaring about their surroundings. Their noises echoed all throughout the empty house. They were both so wrapped up in each other and their anger that nothing else mattered.

"Harder!" Mickey demanded as the need to cum wracked his whole body.

Ian didn't even bother to protest. He angled his hips exactly the way that Mickey liked it and ravaged him as fast and deep as he possibly could. He finally let go of Mickey's arms so that the other boy could touch himself. Mickey jerked his own cock hurriedly, sighing in relief.

Finally, it was all too much for either of them to handle. They both came together, their vision turning white and their minds going beautifully blank.

* * *

When the two boys finally made it upstairs, they were both a mess, but Mickey was the worst. His entire body was covered in bloody, swollen marks, and he winced in pain with every shaky step. Even still, neither of them regretted it. Mickey collapsed onto Ian's bed, his face one of pure bliss.

Every night that Mickey had stayed over, he insisted on sleeping on the floor in case one of Ian's siblings caught them together, but that night was different. They both lay next to each other, completely exhausted, and Ian began to drift to sleep without giving Mickey's presence beside him very much thought. It wasn't until Mickey grabbed one of his arms and wrapped it around himself that Ian even realized that something had changed.

They may not have actually talked their problems out like Ian had wanted, but he still felt like he'd won the argument. He didn't know yet at the time, but after that night, they would be sleeping together like that for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy Gallavich Week~
> 
> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
